This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to fastener-setting tools, especially of the kind used for setting pull-type fasteners.
Pull-type fasteners are those which require, to set them, a tool which will engage a pulling stem of the fastener, for example, a pin or mandrel, while holding stationary another part of the fastener, a rivet or collar, by engagement of an anvil of the tool. Such tools are commonly used in blind riveting and setting lockbolts.
A tool which is known for setting lockbolts comprises a housing having a configuration resembling that of a pistol, with a barrel portion and a hand-grip, an anvil mounted on the barrel portion, a pulling device slidably mounted in the barrel portion and in a bearing at the rear of the housing and arranged to engage the pulling stem of the bolt, and a handle rotatably mounted on the housing and coupled by gearing to a rotatable cam plate by which the pulling device can be reciprocated.
It is desirable that a hand-operated tool for setting pull-type fasteners shall be as light in weight and as cheap to produce as is compatible with robustness to withstand wear and tear in use and the development of adequate pulling force within the capability of the operator.
It, therefore, is one of the various objects of the present invention to provide an improved tool for setting pull-type fasteners which is of lighter and cheaper construction than the known one hereinbefore referred to.